From Atlantis with Love !
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own OS "Bons baisers d'Atlantis" - A few years after her marriage to Pete, Sam is sent to Atlantis. She must leave Earth and reconnect with an old acquaintance / Please read the story until the end, I promise it's S&J ship ;) - Not a real crossover with Atlantis...


Stargate SG-1 / SGA

Pairing: Romance Jack & Sam

Set After SG1, during Atlantis

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Stargate universe.

Summary : A few years after her marriage to Pete, Sam is sent to Atlantis. She must leave Earth and reconnect with an old acquaintance.

**Author's Note: Please read the story until the end ;)**

* * *

My name's Samantha Carter and four years ago, I married a man I never really loved, for lack of anything better.

I felt, for many years, strong feelings towards the man who had been my CO for eight years, General Jack O'Neill.

Our chain of command prevented us from being together, as neither one nor the other wanted to give up his career, so I decided to marry Pete Shanahan. This decision wasn't easy to make and Jack seemed to be angry at me.

Jack O'Neill left the SGC at the same time to take a new job in Washington. I guess he no longer wanted to see me.

After Jack's departure, a new general took the lead and SG-1 was reconstituted after my brief stay in Area 51. I wanted to get away from the SGC, to try to get used to his absence, which made me sad.

I hosted an intimate wedding with our families. My friends came. Daniel knew that I married out of spite but he showed nothing during the reception.

Jack refused my invitation to the wedding. I collapsed on the so-called happiest day of my life. As I buried my father a few weeks before, everyone thought the emotion was too strong, even for me. My tears of sadness pretended to be tears of joy when my brother guided me to the altar in my white dress with my pink lilies bouquet in hand.

Pete and I moved into our new home after the wedding, then into a deadly routine. I spent a lot of time in the SGC and I didn't intend to change my way of life for my husband.

I didn't shine with happiness and never looked like any other bride. I also kept my maiden name.

I was always willing to go to the four corners of the universe, in this galaxy or another, it no mattered to me as I left Earth very often.

I went several times to Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy. These trips always did good to me, because I finally breathed - as if my wedding ring drained my oxygen !

I was always on birth control to avoid getting pregnant and having to stop my work. The idea of having a baby didn't frighten me, but I didn't want Pete's child.

A part of me rejected the idea while he was waiting for me to be ready.

My work was way too risky and I willingly hid behind. I had made the best mistake of my life by marrying Pete.

Our marriage seemed to sink into a tender friendship after only one year.

I met Jack a few times this year. He didn't look happy or upset to see me, like he didn't mind either way. I saw him, several times, watching from the corner, his eyes continually on my left hand, if I had my wedding band.

The second year of my marriage to Pete was worse, somehow. Over time, our relationship became cordial when we came across. From the outside, we looked like two roommates. Two longstanding friends, who find themselves from time to time to tell their lives. It was both ridiculous and pathetic. Of course, I hadn't talked to anyone around me, too ashamed to admit that I had been mistaken and that I deeply regretted.

At dawn of the third year, I was promoted from rank lieutenant-colonel to colonel and I was offered the command of the base in Atlantis.

I was advised to think it over, to take the time to talk about it with my husband. I didn't and I accepted immediately.

When I returned home, I started taking some clothes and personal belongings I wanted. Pete had returned early that night, to my request.

"Sammy, what are you doing?"

"Pete, I take the command of Atlantis. I'm leaving in a few days but I have many things to put in order before leaving." I hadn't watched him since his arrival. I imagined his puppy eyes and it already upset me.

"You're leaving for long?" He asked, sadly.

"Yes, for at least a year or two, maybe more."

"Then, it's a one way ? I'll miss you, my Sammy."

"Pete, please stop this comedy, will you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

I took a deep breath and turned to look at him "Pete, we have buried our heads in the sand... This isn't a marriage, it's an arrangement ... We have someone waiting for us at home if we ever decide to go back at night but neither you nor I are honest with ourselves ... "

"But I love you Sam" I decided to lie to him about my feelings, so I replied, "Me too, but it's not enough. Is it for you ? Our way of life is really enough for you !?"

He lowered his head and didn't answer me. He left the room to let me finish packing. I dropped my wedding ring on the dresser.

I gathered my belongings in the hallway and I informed him of my departure.

"This is how we say goodbye, between the doors?" He asked.

"Pete, I have work waiting for me. I'll cross the galaxy for my new job. Can you imagine that I have to read records and finish all my research. To finish if you need anything, call this man, Major Davis at the Pentagon." I gave him the Major's card and kissed him one last time. I was disgusted but it was probably the last time it happened.

That evening, I returned to the SGC with a thin smile on my lips, as relieved of a burden.

I had been in missions on hostile planets, had experienced unimaginable things and I always been back safe. However, this relief brought me more well-being than my returning from the most dangerous mission.

I did everything I had to do before leaving Earth and I left without looking back.

Arrived on Atlantis, I had a lot to do and less time to get bored. In my rare spare time, I thought of him, I was missing him in the end.

I fled Earth to escape my marriage but I was away from I the only person who really mattered to me. Despite time and distance, I measured the strength of my love for him.

I missed Jack O'Neill and sometimes, I would have left everything behind me to join him. It was impossible, given the responsibilities I had accepted. I thought I was good at my job, even I often wanted to kill Dr. Rodney McKay.

One day, our Gate was activated from the outside while I was in the control room. We received a radio signal.

"Atlantis, here SGC on Earth, do you copy ?" Asked Walter's familiar voice.

"SGC, here is Colonel Samantha Carter, I copy and I salute you!" I said, glad to hear Earth. We had little contact with the SGC.

"Colonel Carter, someone wants to talk to you" announced Walter. From the sounds I heard, I guessed the person put a headset on its head to talk to us.

"Carter ! Our sweet Carter !" said the familiar voice. I couldn't believe I heard him.

"Sir !"

I almost brought my hand to my forehead to greet him but he couldn't see me.

"At ease, Colonel and don't greet me through the Gate, I can't see you!" He said with a facetious tone.

"Which good news owes us the pleasure to talk to you ?"

"Nothing special, I was at the SGC and I wanted to say hello !"

I knew him too well not to recognize that tone. He joked to hide his discomfort.

"I would have preferred a real visit, sir, but I'm glad to hear you" I was joking, to force him to lay his cards on the table.

He didn't answer and I was afraid of losing contact.

"SGC ?"

"Carter Yes, I get you loud and clear" the General said "I plan to visit you shortly but I don't know when, I think we should re-contact to arrange an appointment..."

"With pleasure, sir" I replied with my megawatt smile.

After a few minutes of small talk, we cut the communication. I felt both good and sad.

Two days later, the Gate was activated and I was called in the control room.

"This is SGC for you, ma'am" said the officer.

"Very well, thank you" I replied.

"Atlantis, here SGC, I pass you on to General O'Neill."

Sheppard, my 2IC, appeared in the control room at the same time.

"The rumors tend to confirm" he said, with an enigmatic smile on his lips.

I couldn't ask him what he meant because the General was already talking to me.

"Carter, I cannot come before ten days, if it's okay for you ? I'll give you a call before coming, to be sure that your position is stable."

"All right, sir" I said with a smile. I was eager to see him.

The communication was cut off and I asked Sheppard to explain his remark.

"Oh, it wasn't much, but everyone had bet our communications with Earth would increase, thanks to you" he said.

Facing my puzzled look, he added: "General O'Neill always keeps an eye on you, wherever you are ..."

"Sheppard !" I was indignant "The General doesn't care more about me than the other ! Atlantis' project is very important to him."

"But we haven't heard him so often since we found a way to contact Earth."

"He's in Washington, he calls us only when meeting General Landry. It's that simple, in my opinion."

I refused to believe Jack could really be interested in me. If I allowed myself to dream, I surely would fall from high.

Everyone had stopped their work, when hearing Sheppard's words. I send them all back to work and I took over mine. Running a base proved to be less easy than it seemed, but I had already had a glimpse when Jack led the SGC.

The next day, General O'Neill requested another interview with me.

"Sir !" I greeted him.

"Carter, can we talk in private ? State business I can only discuss with you !"

I transferred the communication on my headset and shut my office door close.

"Sir, we are alone."

"Are you quite sure, Carter ? Nobody can hack this conversation?"

"Sir, I have myself configured the settings of my communications. If someone tried to connect to it, he would have a big surprise." I said smiling.

Indeed, the person would hear the music from "The Simpsons" in a loop and a very high volume, instead of my conversation.

"So, what do you want to talk to me, sir?"

"Nothing special ! In fact, I wanted to hear your voice and make sure you were okay" said Jack, his voice became suddenly soft. He couldn't see me but I blushed and he had to guess.

"I love when you feel uncomfortable ! And do you keep your chin up ?"

"Yes, thank you, Sir. How are you ?"

"Pretty well. I look forward to coming to Atlantis, see how you embellished the place and everything."

He made me laugh so much that I missed him even more ! I had to restrain myself because my office was fully glazed and everyone was watching me, looking busy.

"Sir, we also look forward to your visit, believe me."

"I want to believe one thing : will YOU be happy to see me ?"

He must have sensed my confusion because he asked me if I was still there. I answered yes.

"Carter, until I come, I want to talk to you, every day if possible ..."

"About what?"

"Everything, anything, you, me, life, Sam" He called me Sam, for the first time in years !

It wouldn't be easy but we had a plan to talk every night in secret. I gave him the instructions for his side of the Gate and I would take care of activating mine, discreetly.

I was nervous the first night, I jumped at the slightest sound. I stayed all night in my office to complete folders. Sheppard invited me to join him and his team for dinner but I refused. He brought me tea and told me: "Sam, you should take a break, I know it's a complicated job but if you don't rest, you will not go far."

"Thank you, it's kind of you, but I want to finish it all before the General's arrival. Given the politics this time, I really doubt this is a simple courtesy call."

He left my office shortly after. I dined quickly and continued my work, until my appointment.

Every night for nearly ten days, our ritual was the same. I activated as discreetly as possible our Stargate and I entered into communication with Jack. I had been able to set up a video signal, so we could see each other and talk. The first night, he immediately noticed the picture frames on the shelf behind me. I had all the loved ones I left on Earth but the biggest was a portrait of him. He smiled and admitted that he also had a picture of me on his desk.

We spent wonderful moments together, like in the old good time of SG1.

I was eager to find him in a real face to face. We didn't discuss more than half an hour since my Gate emitted a powerful signal when the fateful period of thirty-eight minutes was reached, and I didn't want to disable the sound.

The day before his arrival, we haven't talked. I wanted to put everything in order for his visit and I was exhausted.

I was more than nervous when the Gate was activated from the outside and the SGC announced the incoming travelers.

General O'Neill appeared with Richard Woolsey from CIS. All soldiers present, including me, saluted the General.

Jack quickly got rid of Woolsey, to be alone with me in my office.

"I have a gift for you" he said with a smile. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a large envelope, handed it to me.

"Wow, papers ... You know how to please a woman !" I said laughing.

"No, I'm an expert in female pleasure, but only in rooms that aren't completely glazed !"

I stood speechless in front of him and distributed by the glance he threw me. Yes, I understood what he meant !

I started to open the envelope and I didn't realize immediately.

"This is from Davis, he gave me this for you, from your husband ... or rather Mr. future ex-husband!"

I had a glance at my divorce papers to make sure everything was in order.

"I have taken the liberty to have it checked by one of our best lawyers, he said that everything was in order."

"Thank you, Jack."

I signed the documents without losing a moment and sighed with happiness in giving him the envelope back.

"You could give it to whom it may concern, please ?"

"Nothing would please me more!" Then he stood up and kissed me.

My stay on Atlantis lasted about a year. Richard Woolsey relieved me of my duties and asked me to leave Atlantis out of the blue. Even if I found the man of my life, I was sad to leave my new friends behind me.

I was back on Earth but also in Washington. I was recommended to take command of the "Hammond" named in tribute to my former general. This ship wasn't always on duty, so I had time to conduct research at the Pentagon.

As Jack and I were no longer in the same chain of command, the regs didn't apply anymore. We married shortly after my return from Atlantis and we live very happy, in a beautiful house near the Pentagon, where our offices are located.

I am now Colonel Samantha O'Neill, the happiest women in two galaxies!

**THE END**

* * *

_R&R please ;)_


End file.
